The Granger of a Different Color
by Col.Foley
Summary: Hermione gets possessed by an Ancient, and evil, witch. Takes Place during the Sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

"Hannah, I am worried," Matilda whimpered ever so slightly

"Hannah, I am worried," Matilda whimpered ever so slightly.

"Come on, you know you want to see it. We have been planning this for months." Hannah respond, confidently.

The two third year Ravenclaws were marching down to the black lake. To one of those unofficial Hogwarts secrets, this one was known though, and frowned upon. Not like the Chamber of Secrets at all, an interesting and misleading name to be sure, even though, those events only happened four years ago. They continued to run down to the black lake, toward an ancient tomb that was barried there. It had been barried since before the time of Columbus. Since about the year 1461. A place of dark magic, it was said. But for the more brave students of each year. Sort of a right of passage. A let you know, as to whether you were ready for your fourth year and beyond or not. Seldom visited in this day and age and mostly by Slytherine students. And never visited by those Gryfindors, whom she was convinced that they had forgotten about it. Silly Gryfindors.

They reached the secret gate. A skull was on it with a slight snake protruding from the mouth, a hallmark of He- Who- Must Not Be Named, and the Dark Mark of a later era.

She turned it, and began to enter the room. A gust of wind flew out ruffling both of their hair. Matilda whimpered over so slightly.

"Do not worry, according to the Slytherine students I talked to, it does that all the time."

"Even more reason to whimper." Matilda said with obvious sarcasm.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hannah asked. Despite them being the same age, she had started to view her fellow student with motherly feelings, because the other seemed to be so naive, it was not even funny.

They climbed down for nearly half an hour. And entered the dank, dark, main chamber. It was wet down here, the Black Lake above had opened up tears in the roof.

Skeletons, and some bodies were strewn out across the floor. Toward the one end there was a tall witch on a pedestal, she was over looking the area, with a sphere extended in her right hand, her right arm shooting out ward to the roof of the location. And right in the back there was a giant knarled head, partially from original intent, and partially with erosion.

"Alright, we came and saw, can we go now?" Matilda said.

"No, I wanna look around first. Most people just enter and leave. I wanna actually explore this place, unlock its secrets." She looked around for a while, curious, a smile on her face.

Matilda looked around with bated breath. Her breath coming quickly as her eyes darted around the room, like she expected somebody to get them.

After a half hour there Hannah began to get bored. She reached out and touched the giant face, one last thing to do before they left.

"Owe!" Her hand jolted back as if it had been shocked by something, a glowing red handprint was on the face of the rock now. The faces' eyes started to glow red, its mouth was opening agape. The girls screamed and began to head out of the tomb, climbing the stairs at a dizzying pace.

Hagrid heard the noise, a high pitched wail of a scream from the two girls. He turned left in curiosity, knowing instantly what it was, it was only a matter of time before that place got someone into trouble. He had been down there himself, only to see what it was, he had no real interest in the location.

The girls came running up to him, and went behind him, using his massive body for cover. He raised his crossbow protectively, but after five minutes, nothing happened.

"Rutty, kids!" He said, "on with you, on with you, before somebody sees you out." The girls walked out.

What no one saw was a shadow moving, gliding over the grounds, it came out of the tomb, looked up for a second, then made for the castle.

Hermione Jean Granger was just exiting the Great Hall. Preoccupied as usual with her various concerns. Chief amongst them had to be the curious situation she was getting herself into with Ron, it did not seem to be going quite the way she expected. But, everything else was the usual. Doing well in all her subjects. And going on with her busy life.

She noticed the two Ravenclaw girls enter through the door. Walking hautilly, and smugly, but they seemed to be in a giant hurry. "Hi Hannah, Matilda," She said warmly to the two of them... they turned their nose at her and continued on. Hermione wondered for the thirtieth time whether or not those girls were placed in the right house. Probably, she decided.

She started to climb up the long way to her house. The stairs did seem to be a terrible distance between the bottom, and where they were located at almost the very top of the place. She had often wondered why they did not remodel, and let really good people fly up. In emergencies, and things of that nature.

Flu Powder would also be a good way.

After another fifteen full minutes, she reached the door, and gave the appropriate password to the door.

She said hello to Ron, and Harry, before deciding to get started on her latest potions HW. She wanted to talk to Ron, but she was a little behind it. Still ahead by many of her fellow students' standards, but for her.

One by one, they went to bed. And still, by the time she went up, there were still twelve students down there. Eight of them are doing homework, the others, watching the slowly dying fires. She changed into her gown, and went to bed, whispering good night to any people who still might have been up, and about, at that time of night.

She woke up an hour later with a start. She could feel a presence of some kind, and she thought she heard the beds rustle slightly. "Hello" She said wearily.

"Hermione?" A voice answered her.

"Probably nothing." She responded to the voice in the dark.

"Alright, go back to bed"

"OK" Hermione said, uncertain.

She lay back down, but heard a distinctive thump. She sat up, looking around. Wondering where her wand was.

She had no time to react, the dark clump that she saw, blacker then the rest of the place, flew at her at an amazing speed, she did not even have enough time to emit a slight yelp as it hit her, and went inside of her. She thought that was the worst of it. Just a silly Slytherine incantation.

But she was wrong, she was flung back on the bed, lying face up, her chest heaving. Her face perspiring ever so slightly. A warm, almost tingling sensation was spreading its way up, down and throughout, her body, it almost felt like control of it was being wrestled from her, slowly, but ultimately. She slowly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, or rather, it woke her up

She woke up, or rather, it woke her up. The ancient witch that was now in control of Hermione's body. She felt out her new host, up and down, looking at the wrists, and arms, and other parts.

It felt good to be in an actual body. Contrary to Anubus's opinion, being in a non-corporeal form often did not pass up to muster.

"Hermione. What are you doing? We are going to be late." An extremely whiny person greeted her.

"Oh nothing, just...checking out the new sights. Where do we need to be?"

"The Great Hall, if you want breakfast, that is."

"Oh right, let us go."

They climbed down the steps to the area of the great hall, of course she had to get used to her new form. It had been nigh on five hundred years since she was actually in this place and in this from, a girl no less. How revolting. But yet, one that could use some fun in her life, a lot of it.

The typical blah blah, ho hum of possession, all the modern cliche ness she was now access to. All her hosts memories. And Hermione Granger could use to lighten up a bit. Always surrounded by books, and studies. And the worst part of that was, this was fun to her.

And, although, what was even worse then that was she was absolutely clueless as to the effect she has on other people. That Ron boy, in particular, but to some extent Harry. Oh, she was going to have some fun with this one.

They arrived down there, and she sat down at Hermione's usual place, between Harry and Ron, who was both, surprised at her sudden and late entrance.

"Hello Hermione, running a bit late this morning"

"Yeah Harry, today is one of those days where I just want to stay in bed, and well unfortunately, we have school today." She said to him with a slight mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in slight bewilderment.

The moment was however saved by that Weasely girl coming to sit down, with a yawn.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

They all responded with a "Hey Ginny," From Harry.

Hermione glanced between the two of them, with a knowing smile on her face, surely, some more fun was in that location as well. Only if she kept her wits about her.

"So, potions first" Ron remarked dismally.

"Oh come on Ron, it cannot be that bad. You are sitting behind me, after all." She winked at him.

After a moment of silence "Well, same pudding that they always have."

"Yeah, we do certainly need a little variation once in awhile."

"Do we still have those cute house elves working the kitchens still?" Hermione said.

Ron, breathed a sigh of relief, but Harry, just seemed to get more suspicious.

Hermione enjoyed the rest of her meal in relative silence. Nibbling slowly on the elven food, prepared by them, and to think, she was trying to get them wages, a laughable idea. Maybe she could start some trouble in the kitchens, if she stayed down there, long enough.

They then got up as a group on the very fringes for being on time, and marched down to the dungeons. The one area of Hogwarts, she noted, that had never changed.

They got into the classroom, and sat down. She sat down right in front of Ron, as she had promised, and got to her work.

It was very boring, considering she had done this before. It seemed that the education system had not changed all that much in the years since.

Slughorn even reminded her a little of her Potions master from way back in the olden days. But only a little.

The class passed in a dull haze. Nothing much happened. She just prepared her potion, and left. For another day, and another time.

The rest of the day passed much like the first one. Charms, boring, Arithmancy, boring, Muggle Studies, how could she even take such a class? This girl's schedule was way to full. The only saving grace was that she was a powerful dark witch, so she already knew, or at least obtain, most of the information, that she needed to pass. Take Charms, it was actually a new Charm that she had not heard of.

She did not go to the Great Hall, for dinner, she had other thing to do. Like prepare. Instead she levitated some food out of the Kitchens, and ate it in the common room. She did not even have any clothes that were suitable.

She thought about it. And decided to head on down to the Ravenclaw room. Surely those muggles had something that she could wear.

It was simple enough defeating the guardian of their house, another thing that had not changed since her time here. It was even easier knocking out the few people she found there, then wiping their memories clean of her encounter.

She found what she was looking for pretty quickly, a long black dress. And the appropriate Lip Stick, on second thought. She ran her wand across her lips and painted them a deep red, uncomfortable sensation, but she might have so much fun with this.

Then she stepped out into the hallway, just as the people were beginning to stir. And started to search for someone, anyone, at all.

She soon found someone who she was looking for. Ron, fortunately, walking all by himself to, with his face barried in a book.

She smirked to herself, and gave herself a slight swing in the hips as she turned for him. "Hey Ron" She said merrily.

He looked up. "Hey Hermione." he went back down into his book again, but then he glanced back up at her. A look of shock was just barely visible in his eyes, and uncertainty.

She was just about in range to make her final move. She touched her wand and summoned a spell. Good, no one was coming in either direction. How very fortunate for her.

"Uh...Hermione-" He said, he did not even get the chance to finish the sentence as she forced him to the wall, and forced her body onto his, pinning him, good and proper. He could probably escape if he wanted to, just, he did not want to.

"You want me." She stated, with a purr to her voice.

"I wa-"

"Yes, I have known it for a very long time. Just I was afraid." She stated, sniffing at his hair.

"Uh..." His brain cells just was not quite capable of handling what was happening to him.

She forced her lips upon his. "See that was not so bad was it?" She asked moving her arms up around his neck, before running her fingers through his hair. This man would soon be hers for the taking, and she did not even have to use Imperio on him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, just the realization that I have had since around the fourth year. The realization that I love you. Probably happened before then. But who knows." She kissed him on the mouth again, she could feel him whimper. Then decide. He seized her and returned the kissing. His hands started to roam for a second, then he stopped, and she could feel his body just tense up like a bowstring. he pushed her off, gently.

He turned around to look at her, a hand on his cheek, mouth agape in shock. Eyes wide, and almost crying.

She bit at him in the air, and gave him a once over. He did not need telling twice. He nearly ran down the hall in the other direction.

That was fun, extraordinarily so. But now she was really bored. So much excitement, and passion. Could only lead to fear and terror, and loneliness when it was finally done.

What's this? Foot steps, and familiar ones to.

She turned around, and there were Hannah, and Matilda.

"Hello girls"

"Hello Hermione" They said.

"I would like to thank you girls, than you for rescuing me from me particular dungeon. That was awfully nice of you."

The girls froze in their tracks. And looked at her in awe. "Wha-wh-wha is this." Matilda stammered.

Hannah looked as if she was ready to faint, but then she kept her wits. "Come now, she probably only knows due to some creative spell."

"No, no, I am a witch-"

"Well duh."

"Not like that, Ancient and forever, was actually defeated and burnt at the stake for my sins. But, I was able to tear myself from my own body, and inhabit a tomb that was built years before, in case I needed it. Girls came, and people, loyal tried to revive me, but there was none worthy. Eventually I was forgotten, except by the students of this school, who started to use me as a right of passage. How ironic in a way."

They were reaching for their wands, and whipped them out. She cackled, and placed her fingers on her lips, jutting her hip out to one side.

"Well, that is no good." She whipped out her own wand before either of them could react. "Imperio" she whispered.

The girls hands dropped to their sides and a blank expression crossed upon their face.

"What is your bidding" Matilda said.

"Oh nothing. But I might have something for you in the morning." They marched off.

She sat and pondered the sensations that she was now feeling, luxuriating again in being in such a lovely female host. Deep down she could feel Hermione Granger struggle. But she was becoming weaker and weaker. Soon, she would have absolute mastery over this body. And little Ron Weasely as well. Harry Potter would be more difficult.

And with that thought. She marched up to the common room, it was getting late, after all.

To Be Continued….

Complete.


End file.
